A Children's Card Game
by VTPM
Summary: A story in which Zexal characters become little kids again for magical reasons you'll learn later... (And yes, I hate this title too, but it's the best I could do and it just seems fitting for the story)


You'd think you'd be able to trust someone with one simple job, don't you agree?

Well, that's what Vector thought when he assigned Mr. Heartland the responsibility of sorting the 'science experiments' he'd been working on. They were crystals that Vector had just dumped random chemicals and energies into in order to see the effect on different organisms.

He'd left to find some small animals on Earth to test the crystals on and told Heartland to sort the crystals according to energy types.

Shouldn't be too hard, right?

Apparently it's very difficult for someone as limited in brain power as Heartland.

When Vector got back with a bag full of small animals, he found a mess of crystals scattered everywhere and definitely not sorted in an organized fashion.

Vector groaned and facepalmed. "You're kidding, right?"

Mr. Heartland jumped when he realized Vector was back. "I'm very sorry, but I got preoccupied with another...problem."

Vector didn't bother asking. He really didn't want to know. "Fine. Just get it done."

Even after the war, Mr. Heartland had decided to stay at Don Thousand's castle with his other bug companions. After all, he couldn't exactly go back to the Human world. He was supposed to be dead.

Once the crystals were sorted, Vector started testing them on the animals.

He got various results, most ended with mutilated/dead bunnies and mice, but one got an extremely pleasant result.

Excited, he grabbed the crystals that didn't cause huge messes and opened a portal to the Human world to show the others, who were absent for a reason the hadn't told him or he just hadn't bothered listening to.

Rethinking it, he decided to make Donny come too, not really having much trust toward Heartland still.

Vector headed toward a back room where he knew a certain person he strongly disliked was. Another post-war event was that Don Thousand had shown back up, but he wasn't nearly as strong as before, so he wasn't a huge threat right now. Even despite Vector's dislike of what they guy had done, he'd learned to get over it and move on. (Mostly because Yuma bugged him about it)

It took 5 minutes of extreme arguing and persuasion to get Don to trudge along after him.

Vector was able to trace the other Barians' energy to the Heartland tower, which was odd since they didn't often visit Tenjo family or the Arclights.

Once he'd exited the portal, he realized some sort of meeting was going on since Yuma and Co. was there too.

"What's up, guys?" Vector said with a wave, ignoring Nasch and Mizar's glares.

"Hey Vector!" Yuma said, greeting him in return and tried smiling at Don who simply ignored him.

"What is all this? Did I not get invited to a party?" Vector asked.

"No, better! Dr. Faker and Vetrix think they found a portal to another dimension!" Yuma said, smiling even bigger. (Assuming that's physically possible)

Vector blinked in surprise. He hadn't been expecting that.

"Really? You're not pulling my leg, are you?"

"Nope!" Vetrix said, bouncing excitedly. "It has the multiple energies swirled into one small area, like that of most portals to other dimensions! And it may even be one that is compatible with human flesh this time!" Despite his enthusiasm, he still winced, obviously remembering his other encounter with a dimensional rift that had nearly taken his life.

Vector couldn't help but glance over at the others, wondering if any of them really understood what Vetrix had just said. (He'd understood most of it, at least he thought he did.) Judging by their expressions, only Dumon, Astral, Don Thousand, Quinton, and did. (He found it difficult not to laugh at Alito's clueless face, though Yuma didn't do that great of a job hiding his confusion either.)

"So when are we going to go check it out?" Yuma asked.

Vetrix glanced over at Dr. Faker. "Well, we weren't really planning on bringing other people..."

"Aw, come one! Please?" Yume begged.

Faker sighed. "I suppose a few extra hands wouldn't hurt..."

"Alright!" Yuma cheered.

"Well, if that's all, we have other things to do." Nasch said, acting all high and mighty like usual.

"Yep. That'll be all for now, until we're all ready." Vetrix said.

Suddenly Vector remembered the reason he'd shown up in the first place.

"Oh, hey! I wanted to show you guys something!" He said, quickly pulling the crystals out of his pocket.

Nasch rolled his eyes. "Yes, Vector. We've all seen Barian crystals before."

Vector glared at him before continuing. "These aren't normal Barian crystals. I changed some of their properties so the do different things! Like this one!" Vector threw the crystal on the ground so it broke, and it burst with an explosion and sent crimson flames scattering in all directions. Trey quickly ran for a fire extinguisher.

"Vector! A word of warning would have been nice!" Mizar spat, looking slightly ruffled after the explosion.

Vector smiled sweetly at him. "I'm so sorry, Miza-chan~" He said in his 'Ray' voice. He then returned to demonstrating several other crystals with various effects, before ending with his favorite. "This one is the best!" He said excitedly.

"If he thinks it's great, it must be really terrible..." Alito whispered to Girag, who nodded agreement.

"I heard that!" Vector snapped. "Anyways, you'll actually like this one." He put a mouse on the ground and shattered the crystal next to it.

Once the shards settled and the small chemical cloud cleared, everyone in the room couldn't help but gasp at what they saw.

The mouse had been reverted back into a younger state.

"IT'S A BABY AGAIN!" Alito exclaimed and picked up the tiny mouse. "IT'S ADORABLE!"

"I told you you'd like it." Vector said smugly.

"So, you did one good thing. Congratulations." Mizar growled sarcastically.

"I appreciate it." Vector replied, doing a mock bow.

Mizar snorted in disgust.

"Perhaps we should go and leave Dr. Faker and Vetrix to finish up the preparation process..." Dumon suggested.

"Right! See ya guys later!" Yuma said with a wave and followed the Emperors out of the tower.

After everyone had left, they split off into their own groups, mainly just the emperors (And Don Thousand) and Yuma's school friends, though Vector decide to hang with  
Yuma since the other Barian's were a bore.

That's when Vector noticed someone was missing. "Hey Yuma. Where's Dark Mist at?"

"Oh, he's in the Key sulking." Yuma replied.

Vector couldn't help but smile. "About what this time?"

"Astral beat him in a game of chess."

Vector burst out laughing. "Seriously? He's upset over that?"

"You know how he is when he loses to Astral." Yuma said.

"He does get awfully angered over the smallest of losses... I believe he is what you refer to as a 'sore loser'. Or perhaps a 'cry baby'." Astral said in his usual observant manner.

"Sounds about right to me." Yuma agreed.

Yuma's D-Gazer suddenly started buzzing.

"Aw, crap! I'm late again! Kari's going to be mad... I'll see you later Vector!" Yuma yelled, running off.

Vector waved after him, then decided to go back to Barian world to have more fun with his 'science experiments'.

After all, what better way to spend a day then mutilating small, adorable animals?


End file.
